


Wishes

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: One-Shots de diferentes parejas de Seventeen.





	1. «Lo más importante»

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again!
> 
> Tenía siglos queriendo escribir algo sobre SEVENTEEN, pero como soy relativamente nueva en el fandom no sé mucho sobre ellos, al menos no tanto como quisiera, continúo informándome, así que sepan perdonar si hay algo en lo que me equivoco, i'm trying my best.
> 
> Por el momento subiré los Drabbles u One-Shots de las parejas que se me ocurran, ya si esta cosa llega a tener lectores pues les preguntaré de qué pareja quisieran el próximo.
> 
> Debo aclarar que no me voy a centrar únicamente en las parejas más populares del fandom, sino que será un puro SEVENTEEN x SEVENTEEN, con todas las parejas que se pueden formar con los chicos, porque hay tantas couples tan bonitas que necesitan más atención.
> 
> Sin nada más que añadir, les dejo con las historias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Para JiHoon el trabajo era lo más importante»
> 
> • Drabble
> 
> [Chwe Vernon x Lee JiHoon]

Nuevamente soltó un suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en lo que iba de la madrugada, aunque este último denotaba en mayor medida el fastidio y la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El comeback de SEVENTEEN sería solo en un par de semanas y a él aún le faltaban dos canciones por finalizar, de la unidad vocal y hip-hop respectivamente, además de mandar a revisión las que ya tenía compuestas para ver si le daban luz verde o no.

Habían sido dos meses de extenuante y continuo estrés, que a su vez ponían de peor humor su ya de por sí delicado carácter. Llegó al punto de perder la cuenta de las veces que había mandado a la mierda al resto del grupo, en especial a Hoshi, MinGyu y SeungCheol -que en su afán de ayudarle terminaban por ponerlo peor-.

Frotó su rostro con las manos, intentando sacarse en vano el sueño de encima. Al menos agradecía que SeungCheol y los otros tres de su unidad le pidieran únicamente asesoramiento para su canción y no que la hiciera completa, ya era un problema menos.

— Hyung

JiHoon dio un brinco en su silla al tiempo que soltaba un vergonzoso grito aterrado. Volteó hacia atrás aún con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado y una mano apretándose el pecho; Vernon estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta a su estudio, ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, con una playera manga corta de un verde demasiado llamativo y un gorro negro en un estilo muy típico de él.

— ¿¡Y tu qué mierda haces aquí?!— le gritó en el tono más agrio que pudo emitir. Tal vez la situación no era la gran cosa, pero el estrés lo ponía demasiado sensible y lo que menos quería era tratar con el excéntrico americano a quien nunca entendía del todo, ahora no tenía cerebro para eso.

— Buenas noches, hyung— respondió HanSol con su actitud relajada siempre presente. Autoinvitándose a pasar terminó detrás del compositor con sus manos recargadas sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria, la barbilla descansando en la confundida cabecita rubia y sus ojos, analíticos, repasaban la letra escrita en la pantalla de la computadora—. Muy romántica, justo su estilo, si le hace unos cambios al coro estará lista para mañana, ¿es la melodía que nos enseñó a SeungCheol-hyung y a mí la semana pasada?

— Eh... Sí...— balbuceó desorientado, algo apenado de que el menor tuviese más autocontrol con sus emociones que él en situaciones de estrés como esa.

Vernon se separó de él—. Guarde el documento y el archivo de la melodía, mañana le pedimos a SeungKwan o a DoKyeom que lo graben para usted y lo analizamos juntos para ver qué le falta

Lee le observó confundido, tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en darse cuenta de lo que la frase anteriormente dicha significaba. Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, intentando en vano controlarse aunque fuera un poco— Maldita sea.. ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡No puedo irme! ¡No es mi problema si estás aburrido, algunos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! ¿Por qué no te largas a jugar con SeungKwan o Dino y dejas de molestarme?

La mano del menor salió de su bolsillo para posarse sobre el hombro del rubio, apretando cariñoso la zona—. JiHonnie— le nombró con dulzura-Son las cuatro de la mañana, vayamos a casa— le dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas, le acarició el cabello en un gesto amoroso, juguetón como con el resto, pero al mismo tiempo siendo tan íntimo como podía serlo con su iracible novio.

El más pequeño viró la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando tener que mirarlo. De repente se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo.

— HanSol... No quise gritarte... Es solo que estoy muy estresado, si algo sale mal en el comeback será mi culpa y yo-

— Está bien— le besó en la frente—, Vayamos a casa _honey_, necesitas bañarte, comer y dormir, además tienes a un adónis como novio que lleva tres semanas cerradas en absitencia

El mayor le soltó un ligero puñetazo en el abdómen, sus orejas enrojecieron siguiendo camino hasta que su rostro completo y parte de su cuello se encontraron ruborizados en su totalidad.

— No puedo, HanSol, debo quedarme

El extranjero hizo una mueca inconforme con sus labios. A veces le molestaba que el mayor fuera tan adicto al trabajo, se descuidaba tanto que llegaba al punto de parecer un muerto viviente, justo como en ese momento donde las ojeras, la palidez de su rostro y su cuerpo tembloroso no auguraban nada bueno.

Chwe se colocó a su altura, mostró una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes perfectos, extendiendo sus brazos ante la mirada brillante del compositor quien casi de inmediato pudo captar lo que el otro quería, en un gesto que le proporcionaba seguridad cuando sentía que se ahogaba en la desesperación.

— _C'mon darling_— JiHoon no neceditó más, tan rápido como pudo se arrojó a los brazos ajenos que le recibieron gustosos, apretándole la cintura para cargarlo como si de un niño se tratara y llevarlos a ambos al sofá que tenía en el estudio.

HanSol cayó sentado sobre el mueble con JiHoon sobre su regazo, quien enterraba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, restregándose como un gatito necesitado de afecto.

— Me siento mal— le susurró Lee—. Estoy mareado, HanSol— se apretó contra él.

— No puedes descuidarte así, _hon'_

— ¿Y las canciones?

— Tú eres más importante que eso, nosotros podemos ayudarte para aligerar esa carga. Deja de sobre esforzarte, me preocupas y no sé qué haría si algo te pasara— la expresión afligida en el hermoso rostro de Chwe hizo al mayor sentirse culpable.

— Lo siento— fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

El chico le besó la cabeza en respuesta, su mano izquierda se agarraba de la bien formada cadera de Hoon, mientras que su diestra subía y bajaba desde la nuca hasta la cintura en una caricia dulce que buscaba ser reconfortante. Al final se recostó a lo largo, aún con su novio encima, luciendo éste ahora más dormido que despierto

— JiHoon

— ¿Mmm?— preguntó en un sonido adormilado.

— _I really love you so much_


	2. «Cercano»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «MinGyu quería ser más cercano a SeungCheol»
> 
> • One-Shot
> 
> • Smut (+18)
> 
> [Kim MinGyu x Choi SeungCheol]

MinGyu bufó con fuerza, tomó un puño de palomitas de maíz metiéndolas descuidadamente en su boca. SeungKwan veía de reojo al moreno, su regazo era un completo desastre que seguro y por su expresión de odio a la vida, no iba a limpiar.

Las carcajadas de JeongHan se hicieron escuchar junto a sutiles quejas de un avergonzado SeungCheol, quien le pedía con expresión lastimera que dejara de molestarlo; entonces MinGyu tomó con fuerza otro puño de palomitas, lanzándolas a su boca, la mayoría cayeron hasta sus piernas, manchando de mantequilla su pantalón caqui, el sofá y el suelo.

— Maldita sea— susurró sin despegar la mirada de los dos mayores.

SeungKwan abrió dramáticamente los ojos, ¿desde cuándo el cachorrito Gyu decía malas palabras?

JiSoo, a su derecha, le codeó un poco. Entre gestos le preguntó qué pasaba, él se encogió de hombros, disimulado señaló con el pulgar al demonio disfrazado de ángel y su pobre víctima.

— Le gusta molestarlo, dice que se pone rojo cuando está al límite y luego se deprime porque piensa que no lo respetan, creo que le está apretando su... tú sabes qué— susurró Joshua, tan bajo que casi no le escucha.

La película en la TV y el escándalo que hacían el ChanSeokSoon mientras jugaban a imitar los personajes de Mulán ayudaba a que nadie, ni siquiera MinGyu a su izquierda, escuchara su conversación -aunque bien el muchacho daba la impresión de estar más interesado en matar a JeongHan de diferentes maneras en su cabeza-.

— Dios mío... ¿no es eso muy gay?— escandalizó Boo.

Hong entrecerró los ojos, colocando una expresión de: _¿en serio?_

— Bueno, todos somos muy gays, en especial yo con el rostro perfecto de _DiCaprio_, pero si JeongHan continúa así va a terminar masturbando a SeungCheol, si es que no lo está haciendo ya

Regresaron su mirada al par en el sofá individual, JeongHan susurraba al oído del líder, traía una sonrisa enorme y JiSoo pudo jurar ver al mismo diablo en ese momento, Choi se removía tratando de zafarse del rubio cuyos dedos se enterraban dolorosamente en sus costillas, ya no le importaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Pese a lo obvio del asunto nadie, ni siquiera el voluble JiHoon, se atrevió a decirle algo a Yoon.

— JeongHan... por favor ya basta— todos voltearon al oír el tono entrecortado del rapero, Jun puso pausa inmediata a la película cuando pequeñas lágrimas de coraje comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas avergonzadas del líder. Incluso el vocalista se sorprendió; incrédulo aflojó despacio los brazos, dejando que el mayor se levantara con la manta sobre los hombros y saliera dando zancadas de la sala mientras se limpiaba bruscamente los ojos humedecidos con el brazo.

Apenas los pies descalzos del líder alejándose dejaron de escucharse MinGyu se incorporó también, dedicó una pesada mirada de odio al vocalista mayor antes de marcharse justo por donde Choi lo había hecho.

— Ok, quizá me pasé ésta vez— susurró Yoon aún dentro de una especie de trance, perdido en la oscuridad del pasillo por el cual sus dos compañeros habían salido.

JiHoon observó enojado al autor de la escena, el resto creyó que en cualquier momento le saltaría a la yugular para destrozarla y darle una lección al resto de no molestar a su sensible y bruto mejor amigo— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste, JeongHan?

El nombrado solo atinó a agachar la cabeza, para nadie pasó desapercibido el rubor en su rostro. Yoon era una de esas personas descaradas que hacían lo que les pegara en gana sin importar las opiniones ajenas, no obstante, esta vez tuvo la necesidad de explicarse ante sus compañeros.

— Le estaba diciendo cosas... algo subidas de tono

— Se dice obscenas— repuso JunHui, cruzándose de piernas en aires aparentemente desinteresados, pese a que sus afilados ojos observaban al resto con una especie de burla y curiosidad— Y a mí me pareció ver que le metías la mano en el-

— ¡Suficiente par de desvergonzados!— se apresuró WonWoo a cortar las palabras del chino, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a decir, no tenía que recalcar en voz alta algo que todos habían visto—. Me atrevo a decir que nosotros también tenemos la culpa porque era obvio lo que estaba pasando y ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo

MingHao se cubrió completo con su manta, haciéndose un ovillo en su lugar— ¡Yo quería hacer algo pero juro que creí que iban a follar en el sillón y pensar en eso me incomodó demasiado y no supe qué hacer! ¡Creí que era consensuado y solo iba a gritarles que se fueran a uno de los cuartos! ¡Los coreanos son tan raros!

SeungKwan tomó aire, tratando de relajarse e ignorar las ruidosas carcajadas que Vernon y JunHui soltaban a causa del comentario de MingHao—. Solo esperemos que MinGyu no empeore las cosas

— Se te olvida un detalle— comento HanSol como quien no quiere la cosa, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que se acumularon en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Boo le prestó atención, extrañado— ¿Qué?

— Estamos hablando de MinGyu

**[ • • • ]**

SeungCheol cerró la llave de la regadera, se talló el rostro una última vez antes de tomar una bata de baño y colocársela, con la secadora procedió a liberar su cabello de la humedad, pasando de un lado a otro la máquina hasta que el espejo le dio la ilusión de verlo más como una melena desordenada. 

Inhaló profundo, listo para salir y encontrarse a JeongHan o Joshua, si era éste último las cosas estarían medianamente incómodas pero soportables, si se trataba del primero entonces todo se pondría sumamente tenso y no se sentía con ánimos de evadir al vocalista o siquiera mostrar enojo hacia él. Lo malo de ser tantos era que debían compartir habitación y eso significaba cero privacidad.

Ató la cinta que poseía la bata a su cintura, apretándola por si Yoon quería continuar molestando y abrió la puerta, deslizándose sigiloso por la habitación a oscuras en dirección al clóset.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera?— La gruesa voz de MinGyu resonando en la vacía habitación le hizo saltar hacia atrás. Gracias a que la luz se encontraba apagada no podía verlo, sin embargo por la dirección desde donde escuchó al menor hablar sabía que se encontraba en la cama que le pertenecía a él, o por lo menos muy cerca de ella.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó confundido.

— Te pregunté qué pasó allá afuera— repitió, esta vez más fuerte, más demandante; sonaba realmente enfadado y SeungCheol se extrañó porque a como estaba la situación el enojado debería ser él. Quiso responderle con una evasiva grosera, pedirle que saliera de su habitación y lo dejara solo, pero algo en el tono con el que MinGyu le hablaba dictaba que ponerse a la defensiva tal vez no sería una buena idea.

— Él solo se estaba burlando de que a mis veinticuatro aún soy virgen, sé que aparte de MingHao, Vernon, SeungKwan y Dino ninguno de ustedes lo es, nunca me había molestado ese hecho pero se me salió el dato enfrente de JeongHan y ha estado jodiéndome todo el maldito día— respondió de mala gana, mientras se colocaba una de sus playeras blancas encima. Aún con la toalla cubriéndole la cintura se dirigió, con ayuda de su celular, al cajón en los pies de su cama para sacar su ropa interior; estaba demasiado agotado, el lidiar con JeongHan era una tarea titánica siempre demasiado pesada para él y no tenía verdaderas ganas de ir hasta la puerta a encender la luz solo para buscar sus calzoncillos.

Kim tragó grueso, observando los movimientos del mayor quien, confianzudo y ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, se quitó la toalla frente a él y aunque MinGyu no pudo apreciar mucho gracias a la oscuridad y su larga playera no se perdió de la vista preciosa de sus piernas muy bien trabajadas y parte de sus nalgas, iluminadas por la luz del celular que reposaba ahora en la cama, justo a un lado suyo, incluso pudo sentir en su brazo la respiración acompasada del mayor rozándole cuando se agachó para abrir el cajón.

— Y-yo no sabía eso— la voz salió más lujuriosa de lo que hubiese querido, cosa que llamó la atención de SeungCheol, quien volteó la cabeza hacia él en un movimiento tan rápido que podría jurar haber escuchado algo tronar en su cuello. Y sin embargo decidió adjudicar el tono rasposo a su hormonal imaginación, restándole toda la importancia que pudo en una situación así.

— Nadie lo sabía aparte de JiHoon— Confesó, mordisqueándose los labios, nervioso. MinGyu se había levantado, quedando ambos de frente separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros, donde el tamaño y la musculatura de Kim le hacía ver increíblemente imponente.

Algo dentro de MinGyu se revolvió dolorosamente con esa revelación. ¿Por qué siempre era JiHoon? El compositor era tan cercano a SeungCheol que él le contaba _ese _tipo de cosas. JiHoon lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, iba en busca de JiHoon cuando estaba triste, cansado, necesitando hablar con alguien o si quería saber cómo se hacía cualquier cosa. Siempre era JiHoon, siempre. 

No pudo evitar arder en celos, ¡Pero es que era injusto! ¡Él siempre se había esforzado mucho más de la cuenta para enorgullecer a sus hyungs y del único que quería una nimia parte de atención era quien menos se la daba! O por lo menos no la que él quería.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?— inconscientemente preguntó, el tono enfadado resaltaba en sus palabras. De repente se sintió traicionado, aunque a sabiendas de no tener un motivo porque— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— Claro que lo hago— respondió conmovido, le acarició un brazo, pasando a un lado de él en dirección a su cama. Bajó las sábanas, acurrucándose— ¿Duermes conmigo? Eres enorme, pero creo que sí cabemos

Los nervios de MinGyu se crisparon en una ola calurosa que le viajó desde la cabeza hasta los pies, dándole un escalofrío. La inocencia del líder era gloriosa, eso lo sabían todos los miembros del grupo, era el motivo por el cual podían molestarle y él no se enfadaría, tenía un corazón enorme y amable, pero esas características suelen atraer malas situaciones, como ahora.

Tragó en seco, caminando a tropezones hasta el lugar que el mayor le indicaba con la luz de su celular. Se recostó, pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de SeungCheol pasarle por la cintura en un abrazo cálido como aquellos con los que acosaba a los demás integrantes de la agrupación.

— Quiero que me cuentes más cosas, que confíes en mí— susurró pasados unos minutos en silencio.

SeungCheol se acomodó, recargando su cabeza en una mano para poder verle mejor en medida de lo posible—. Confío en ti pero soy algo tímido con ustedes, ya sabes, con JeongHan, JiSoo, Jun o JiHoon es fácil porque todos somos Hyungs y nos aconsejamos entre nosotros para no cagarla y darles un mal ejemplo. Aunque no lo parezca nos preocupa mucho su futuro

— Lo entiendo... pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso— confesó el menor. Con ambas miradas acostumbradas a la oscuridad SeungCheol vio el ceño arrugado de Kim.

— ¿Celoso, porqué?— preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido al hacerlo. SeungCheol sabía que con los chicos se comportaba muy blando, cariñoso, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un idiota, él entendía muy bien el contexto de esas palabras, y aunque le revolvían la pancita en una estampida de mariposas pesadas prefería no ahondar en un tema en el que al final saldría perdiendo.

— Porque me alejan de ti

La mano de MinGyu salió de las sábanas para acariciar la mejilla del mayor, bajo su tacto tibio podía sentir los huesos de sus pómulos más afilados que antes, producto del bajón en su peso, no pudo evitar preocuparse ya que SeungCheol tendía a centrarse demasiado en su papel como líder del grupo descuidándose a sí mismo en el proceso.

— Deberías cuidarte más, ¿de qué sirve tener un grupo excelente si eso te deteriora? Ni siquiera comes lo que hago

Avergonzado, Choi cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, haciéndose un ovillo con la cabeza pegada al pecho de MinGyu.

— Sí me lo como— susurró apenado. JiHoon o JunHui solían regañarle por entrenar de más, no comer o develarse en el estudio, no obstante el tono con el que MinGyu se había dirigido a él era diferente, no de reproche sino más bien de genuino interés, sonaba realmente preocupado, como si le doliera su estado.

— Sabes mi punto, ¿no?

El otro asintió.

— Usualmente soy yo quien habla de esa manera, es raro que un dongsaeng lo haga

MinGyu suspiró con cansancio, frustrado por no saber cómo expresarse con SeungCheol sin que este lo tomara a la ligera. Se mordió la mejilla, creyendo que lo mejor era ser sincero.

— Me preocupo por ti porque me gustas, creo que desde que te conocí. Sé que no somos tan cercanos como con otros, pero podemos serlo, solo si tu me dejas— su tono de voz fue bajando a medida que se percataba de lo ilusas que sonaban sus palabras. 

El rostro de Seung era un completo poema, el asombro cubría sus facciones delgadas mientras le dirigía sus orbes cafés como a quien ve un fantasma.

— L-lo lamento— fue lo único que el moreno pudo decir ante el silencio poco confortante que se había instalado.

— No, no, creo en realidad ya lo esperaba— respondió luego de unos momentos—, vienes actuando extraño desde que salí de bañarme, es solo que... es más complicado analizarlo cuando lo dices en voz alta 

— Y... ¿eso es un rechazo?— cuestionó con las mejillas rojas, incorporándose en la cama dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Espera!

SeungCheol lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo en plena acción, su fuerza bruta provocó que MinGyu cayera encima de él con un ruido sordo interrumpido por una queja de ambos. Los dos tragaron saliva simultáneamente, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración ajena entremezclarse con la propia. 

MinGyu bajó la mirada a los labios de su mayor, quedándose ahí por un instante. 

— ... ¿Puedo?— finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

Choi se relamió impaciente y MinGyu no esperó otra respuesta. Acortó el espacio y con ello subió un nuevo nivel la relación que ambos mantenían. Fue suave, pequeño, tan tímido como los muchachos se encontraban en ese momento.

Pasaron lo que pareció un largo rato repitiendo la acción, llegando cada vez más lejos, a mordiscos, ruidos obscenos, gemidos entre aquel roce de labios y las manos traviesas que se tocaban mutuamente. Querían ir más allá, lo necesitaban.

La camiseta de SeungCheol fue despojada de su dueño junto a la ropa interior que traía como únicas prendas que cubría su desnudez. Él se sintió expuesto, avergonzado ante los hambrientos ojos del hombre que hasta hacía unas horas reía inocente en la sala, incapaz de hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo, o por lo menos eso creía.

MinGyu retiró la propia sudadera, mostrando la piel canela que brillaba sudorosa por la temperatura que en la habitación era cada vez más alta. Las luces de la calle que se colaban pobremente por la cortina medio abierta le hacían lucir como una escultura griega a vista de Cheol, quien ni corto ni perezoso rodeó su cuello para poder continuar besándolo.

Las manos grandes de MinGyu acariciaron desde el pecho hasta las caderas del otro muchacho, cerrando más el camino hasta tomar entre sus dedos el erecto miembro del mayor, comenzando un vaivén apacible.

— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ¿lo sabes?— comentó Choi entre pausas.

— Y sin embargo te veo disfrutándolo mucho— hizo un círculo con su pulgar sobre el glande, perdido en las dulces reacciones del mayor— Puede ponerse mejor, Cheollie

— ¿Ah sí?— inquirió con los ojos apretados, concentrado en lo que la mano de MinGyu le hacía sentir.

Kim le dejó por un momento, dirigiéndose a la cama de JeongHan, abrió el cajón en la cama del vocalista, de donde extrajo la caja de condones a la mitad, caja que había visto unos días antes cuando el rubio la guardaba. Rápidamente tomó uno, lo abrió y colocó sobre tres de sus dedos.

— No eres una chica y no tengo lubricante pero con esto bastará, solo relájate— puso sobre aviso al mayor. 

Cheol se hizo hacia atrás, asustado veía los largos dedos del moreno y no quiso ni imaginarse el tamaño que su miembro erecto tendría, lo cual seguro no sería comparado para nada con dos o tres dedos. Tragó grueso, decidiendo sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para dejarse llevar por la situación y no es que MinGyu fuera feo, por el contrario, el chico había madurado muy bien, con una cara perfecta y el cuerpo musculoso que las prácticas y el gimnasio ocasional le desarrollaron. Se perdió en los abdominales del menor, había un camino de vello naciendo en su ombligo y perdiéndose donde iniciaba su ahora apretado pantalón.

— ¿Te agrada o que ves?— le incitó Kim, pasó una mano por sobre el bulto entre sus piernas, sonriendo al verle apartar la mirada. Aprovechó la distracción para besarlo, comenzando a juguetear con la entrada del chico.

— Sé que eres medio idiota, pero no seas bruto, por favor— le pidió entre las pocas veces que sus labios se separaban. 

Kim se rió leve regalándole un beso esquimal— Sería incapaz de dañarte

Lentamente introdujo la punta del índice, la mueca incómoda en el rostro de Cheol le indicó

MinGyu admiró el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso de Choi, era deliciosa la mueca de placer que ponía cuando sus dedos le rozaban la próstata, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más, quería probarlo por completo, tener la dicha de poder decir fue él quien le quitó la virginidad al líder del grupo.

Se separó del líder, parándose al pie de la cama. Sacó sus dedos del condón con un movimiento en donde le dio la vuelta e hizo un nudo en la abertura, deshaciéndose de él lanzándolo a donde recordaba que los chicos de esa habitación dejaban el bote de basura, no importaba realmente en ese momento. A las prisas se colocó un nuevo preservativo, tenía poco interés en si se le notaba el ansia por probar aquel cuerpo tentador, esa figura que se supone debería estar prohibida para él.

Pudo ver a Choi observándole desde su sitio, o más bien a su miembro, entre asustado y anhelante, expectante a o que vendría después. 

El moreno jaló las piernas de SeungCheol hasta dejarlo al borde del colchón, causándole un jadeo sorpresivo. Kim creyó que el mayor se molestaría por la acción, sin embargo solo pudo reparar en el muchacho viéndole con la mirada brillosa, con ambas manos sujetas a la colcha a la altura de su cabeza, sin omitir queja alguna.

— Dolerá— le informó MinGyu pegando el pelvis a sus nalgas. Colocó ambas piernas del muchacho sobre sus hombros para mejor comodidad. 

Desde arriba Cheol se veía tan vulnerable, nada comparado al agresivo hombre del escenario que dejaba un pedacito de alma en cada presentación. ¿Ese era su verdadero yo? ¿Aquel joven dulce y sumiso era el legítimo Choi SeungCheol? Pensar que él había sido el primero en verle de esa manera, en divisar esa faceta solo aumentaba sus ganas de continuar. Necesitaba más.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?— le inquirió el otro en un susurro apagado.

Él no pudo evitar reír en voz baja— Con las chicas es algo similar, además investigué un poco mientras te bañabas

Choi colocó un gesto pasmado de indignación al comprender que lo que hacían en ese momento probablemente no había sido una mera casualidad de la noche. Quiso reclamarle a MinGyu por ser un pervertido aprovechado, mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear desconcertado al sentir como el pene del menor se abría paso poco a poco en su interior. 

Sí, dolía un poco, pero la incomodidad era mayor, una sensación extraña que aumentaba conforme más recibía de su compañero.

— E-espera— pidió cuando estuvo seguro de que Kim había entrado por completo. Haló aire, expulsándolo despacito, casi con miedo. Se observaron por un momento y entonces le dio permiso para empezar.

Los primeros movimientos era lentos, cuidadosos, casi tiernos, sin embargo no duraron demasiado.

De repente las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, casi violentas, sacudían la cama y el colchón rechinaba a causa de los movimientos tan bruscos que un excitado MinGyu propinaba, de un momento a otro la habitación se llenó de los sonidos vulgares que hacían ambas pieles al chocar una con la otra.

— ¡MinGyu!— gritó, retorciéndose bajo las manos grandes que jugueteaban con su cuerpo. Su cerebro parecía haber mandado al demonio el raciocinio, ya no le importaba que el resto le escucharan gemir el nombre del moreno, pero es que lo tocaba tan bien, le enloquecía la sensación de sentirse lleno y era tan placentera la expresión dominante con la que Kim le observaba desde arriba, altanero, casi burlándose de él por gemir tan indecentemente mientras disfrutaba de todo lo que le podía otorgar.

— Lo quieres, ¿no?— Kim le susurró al oído con la voz ronca, sin detenerse en ningún momento— Vamos lindo, córrete, hazlo para mí

Un apretón particularmente fuerte en sus muñecas le advirtió que el mayor le había obedecido. Él continuó empujando, logrando que Cheol se removiera desesperado bajo él, ahogado en la sobre estimulación de la que estaba siendo víctima. MinGyu se sintió extasiado con la dulce expresión que su acompañante hacía, dando unos cuantos empujones más fue capaz de venirse también, dentro del condón.

Salió del cálido interior para tirarse a su lado en la cama demasiado pequeña para albergar a dos hombres con sus contexturas. Respirando agitado tomó su playera olvidada en el suelo usándola para limpiar en medida de lo posible al rapero. 

Ambos se acurrucaron, cubriéndoles SeungCheol con las dos mantas que poseía su cama.

MinGyu le acariciaba el cabello, perdido en la facciones ajenas, los labios delgados ahora hinchados por tantos besos y mordidas, o las pestañas largas que rodeaban sus grandes ojos, que brillantes le veían como si fuese la cosa más importante del universo. Tomó aire hasta llenar al tope sus pulmones, dejándolo escapar en una risa nerviosa. Se había confesado a SeungCheol, tuvieron relaciones sexuales y dormirían juntos. ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Cómo se avanza?

— Te quiero— confesó el líder interrumpiéndole los pensamientos, se aferró a él haciendo uso de sus fuertes brazos, en uno de esos gestos cariñosos por los cuales le conocían como el Koala del grupo.

Kim correspondió, contento— Te quiero, te amo, me gustas— besó la punta de su nariz. Choi se removió alejándolo de un empujón mientras se cubría la cara y hacía sonidos agudos.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan cursi?!

Él sonrió, tal vez le daría las gracias a JeongHan mañana por la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¿Tan pronto con el porno? Pues... sí :^)
> 
> Nada, que amo esta shipp, es mi OTP y deberían valorarla más :c 
> 
> Algún día subiré el longfic omegaverse que tengo de esto dos, tal vez cuando termine con «The 7th Sense» (un longfic de BTS que tengo activo), non lo so, creo que eso depende de su aceptación.
> 
> Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en otro One-Shot/Drabble. Arrivederci! 
> 
> —Lovis💫


	3. «Dancin'»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Bailar, eso era todo lo que podían hacer»
> 
> • Drabble
> 
> • AU
> 
> [Wen JunHui x Xu MingHao]

Esa noche aquel clandestino club se encontraba mucho más vacío que las veces anteriores, las luces de colores parpadeaban mareando a los muchachos dispersos por el área, afectándoles la vista ya de por sí nublada a causa del alcohol y algunas otras sustancias. Algunos jóvenes yacían sobre el suelo, inconscientes, apretando jeringas o bolsas de contenido ilegal entre sus temblorosas manos; otros más se besaban desesperados en los rincones más oscuros que hubiese, y unos cuantos decidían continuar intoxicándose en las mesas.

El ambiente sofocante lleno de ebrios y drogados era deprimente por dondequiera que se le viera.

Wen JunHui era de aquellos pocos que prefería beber a ratos mientras dejaba todo de sí en la pista de baile. Entre movimientos a veces fuertes, a veces sugerentes, se pegaba a los cuerpos sudorosos de su alrededor, respirando agitado en bocanadas de aire caliente, bailando eufórico al son de la música house que llenaba el establecimiento aturdiéndole los sentidos.

— ¡Gēge!*— gritaron a su espalda, la gente que le rodeaba se encontraba tan ensimismada en la belleza surrealista de Wen que no percataron la presencia de un nuevo invitado, creyéndole uno más que caía a rendido a los pies de JunHui.

MingHao se acercó a él, tambaleándose un poco al caminar entre la multitud, luciendo mucho menos ebrio de lo que había estado en cualquier otra ocasión. No se detuvo hasta chocar contra su pecho, anhelante agachó la cabeza, le tomó de la nuca y para el disgusto de todos decidió plantarle un beso, moviéndose lentamente, dejando que las sensaciones los embargaran a los dos. Cuando al morderle el labio JunHui se quejó MingHao se separó con una sonrisa triste adornando sus preciosas facciones afiladas.

— Lo siento, estoy emocionado— se acomodó las gafas rosas que traía, desviando su mano para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la mano de su jersey amarillo.

— Llevo ya un buen rato aquí, ¿en dónde diablos estabas?— preguntó el mayor.

MingHao sonrió bobamente, encantado con él— Bebiendo en el fondo, esperándote— le acarició la mejilla coloreada de rojo— Creí que no llegarías, gēge

— Yo tampoco— dijo Jun entre un suspiro de resignación, restregando el rostro en la tibia palma húmeda de su compañero. El rostro shockeado y pálido de Xu buscando una explicación le obligó a continuar explicando—, Hubo una redada en mi cuadra, los militares estaban subiendo a sus camionetas a todo aquel que pasaba por ahí, me escapé por un callejón sin iluminación apenas tuve la oportunidad, lamento haberte hecho preocupar, Hao— sonrió.

Repentinamente los brazos de MingHao le rodearon por la cintura con la mayor fuerza que jamás lo habían hecho. El más bajo enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Jun, inhalando la colonia masculina que éste desprendía junto al aroma salado de su sudor.

— Desearía poder detener esta locura, poder mantenerte a salvo— le susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

— Yo también quisiera protegerte, ojalá supiera como hacerlo— frustrado se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado, llevando las finas hebras negras hacia atrás con los dedos, apretando a Xu con un brazo.

MingHao se separó, depositando un beso en la frente ajena. Extendió una mano hacia JunHui, intentando controlarse para no romper a llorar, para no rogarle de rodillas que lo abandonara todo y se fuera con él, sabiendo muy bien que al final no podría protegerle. Al menos le otorgaría un precioso aunque efímero momento de libertad.

— Bailemos, después rezaremos para sobrevivir un día más y poder vernos mañana

Con el alma menos pesada JunHui tomó la mano que le ofrecían, comenzando ambos a moverse con la nueva canción que resonaba fuertemente desde los parlantes en el techo.

Así al menos olvidarían la guerra civil librándose en las concurridas calles de Hong Kong, a las personas golpeadas, arrestadas o fusiladas, a los hijos perdidos que jamás regresarán a casa, al hecho de que mañana tal vez uno de los dos no volvería.

Entonces, con esos pensamientos destrozando sus corazones se besaban entre la euforia de su danzar, con miedo a que fuera la última vez pero sin ser capaces de hacer algo para cuidarse el uno al otro.

Después de todo, ¿qué más podían hacer, sino era bailar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aclaraciones]
> 
> • 哥哥 [romantizado «Gēge»]: Honorífico chino que va dirigido a un hombre mayor que otro, tenga o no lazos de sangre. Es similar al «Onii-chan/san/sama» japonés o el «Hyung» coreano). He de aclarar que desconozco si en chino MingHao se dirige de esta manera hacia JunHui, pero creí que se vería más estético así que lo dejé.
> 
> • He decidido llevar una dinámica en la que publique un One-Shot y después un Drabble. Informaré si decido cambiarla.
> 
> N/A: ¡CARAT! ¿Ya fueron a ver «Fear»? La canción está increíble y el vídeo ni se diga. Mis niños se superan cada vez más. 
> 
> Llevo todo el día haciendo stream en Youtube y Spotify y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, hay que apoyarlos en todo nuestro poder, ellos se esfuerzan mucho por CARAT y se me hace injusto que no podamos regresarles al menos un poco :(
> 
> En fin, el próximo One-Shot será inspirado en «Fear».


	4. «Girasol»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Todas las noches sin falta tenían una cita»
> 
> • AU
> 
> • Drabble
> 
> [Chwe HanSol Vernon x Lee SeokMin]

El reloj marcaba justo las diez de la noche. HanSol acomodó su nueva corbata rosa pastel sobre la camisa blanca, el elegante traje negro bien entallado lucía espectacular, justo como a SeokMin le gustaba. Se roció algo de loción encima, esa que venía usando desde que comenzaron a salir hacía ya casi seis años, la favorita de SeokMin. Y del tocador tomó cuidadosamente el girasol rebosante de vida que acababa de comprar, la única flor que de verdad amaba SeokMin.

Salió de su habitación, caminando hasta la sala de estar, dirección a la puerta. Desde el sofá pudo notar las miradas de su madre y su hermana menor, siguiéndole.

— Hey, HanSol— gritó Sofía en aparente desinterés— Me saludas a DoKyeom

Vernon sonrió, hacía algo de tiempo que no hablaba con Sofía gracias a su última pelea, pero escucharla llamarle así le llenó de orgullo, a su novio le gustaba mucho aquel apodo y que ella recordara decirle así era un gesto precioso de su parte.

— Creí que seguías resentida conmigo, Sofi— confesó.

Ella se encogió de hombros— ¿Por robarme al chico que me gustaba? Dios, no importa qué tan bonita sea, no puedo hacer nada si me dice que es gay y le gusta mi hermano, en especial lo primero

Él se rió— ¿Quieres decir que si fueras hombre lo hubieras conquistado tú?

— Pero lamentablemente soy mujer— frunció los labios— Ya vete, debes llegar a tiempo a tus citas, hermano

El joven hizo una reverencia de permiso hacia su madre, que le veía estoica, antes de salir.

Esperó en la esquina de la calle al autobús que le dejaría en su destino de siempre, cuando subió el conductor le saludó energético y estuvieron conversando todo el camino, incluso estando fuera de aquel lugar y aprovechando que a esa hora ya no había pasaje aún permanecieron hablando un poco más; cuando Vernon menos se dio cuenta ya eran más de las diez quince. Se despidió del anciano hombre rápidamente, entrando a toda prisa dirección a su novio SeokMin.

— Hola amor— saludó agitado apenas llegó, arreglando un poco su saco— Perdona la tardanza, Sofía me entretuvo un poco, finalmente hablamos, ¿Sabes? Creí que me odiaba después de lo que pasó pero al parecer las cosas van a mejorar entre nosotros, aunque aún me echa en cara que estaba enamorada de ti y tú me elegiste a mí— se carcajeó— ¡Oh! Hoy Hoshi inhaló wasabi en la oficina, se estaba muriendo y el director le levantó un acta administrativa por alterar el orden en el lugar, fue todo un espectáculo porque SeungKwan lo hizo también, más tarde descubrieron a JeongHan durmiendo en la azotea y ya en la noche MinGyu destrozó la cafetera intentando hacerse un capuchino— le vió de reojo, apenándose de inmediato— Hablo mucho, ¿No? Y lo peor es que son solo tonterías, JiHoon a veces se molesta y me calla de formas muy crueles, sé que soy algo extraño y agradezco que nunca te quejaras de ello, al contrario, el escuchar tu risa y ver que en cada ocasión me seguías la corriente me hace muy feliz

El pudo ver la brillante sonrisa iluminar todo el lugar con su enorme calidez.

Entonces el llanto salió solo.

Y es que no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque hacía dos años después de una larga discusión con SeokMin había huido de casa, escondiéndose en una cantina a la mitad de la nada.

Porque SeokMin había salido en su camioneta a buscarle por todos lados.

Porque mientras él bebía hasta el hartazgo su amado, presa de la preocupación, aceleraba poco a poco en la carretera húmeda por la lluvia de horas antes.

Porque gracias a eso Lee no pudo ver al tráiler que iba en sentido contrario y terminó destrozado al punto en que los forenses no podían averiguar quién era. Y según la autopsia muriendo justo a las diez quince de la noche.Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que una vez fue de él, continuando con su conversación trivial, como todas las noches lo hacía.

Sofía, enamorada de la increíble persona que alguna vez fue Lee SeokMin le culpaba razonablemente del accidente y no habían conversado mucho desde entonces.

La familia de Lee le odiaba a morir.

Su madre estaba tan preocupada por él y sus comportamientos obsesivos al acudir cada noche al cementerio con un girasol que procuraba no hablarle más de lo necesario, temiendo alterarlo más.

Pero no, HanSol no se daría por vencido, él seguiría dejando esa flor todas las noches en la puerta de la capilla que le habían hecho a SeokMin en el cementerio local, hasta que él mismo se marchitara y lograra verlo otra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N/A]: Ya sé que tardé un siglo (casi un año, carajo). No tengo excusas, pero al menos me está volviendo la inspiración, eso me alegra.
> 
> Por otro lado... Estaba escuchando «I Don't Now» y salió esto.
> 
> Ahora estoy triste.


	5. «Brizna zafiro»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Chan se ha enamorado»
> 
> • One-Shot
> 
> [Wen JunHui x Lee Chan]

— ¡Dino!— gritó JeongHan acercándose rápidamente a donde el aludido se encontraba sentado.

  
Chan levantó la vista de su teléfono celular, saliendo del buscador y bloqueando enseguida la pantalla, gesto que le pareció curioso al vocalista, quien sonrió burlón hacia su compañero.

— Oh, el pequeño bebé de JeongHan está charlando con alguien, ¿No es así? Siguiendo los pasos de sus mayores seguro que ya se consiguió una bonita novia— comenzó a molestarle, el tono meloso en su voz le causaba algo entre ira o repulsión al más joven, pero no pensaba expresarlo y con ello faltarle el respeto, después de todo y aún con ese tipo de actitudes le quería aunque fuese un poco.

Se alivió de que no hubiese notado la información que buscaba en Google.

— ¿Necesitabas algo?— preguntó taciturno ignorando lo dicho por el hombre. Su voz rasposa por el escalofriante incidente que llevaba ocurriéndole desde hacía unas semanas le quemaba al salir por su tráquea y retumbaba como un terremoto por todo su adolorido cráneo.

Yoon suspiró, cruzándose de brazos le veía con una subespecie de enojo y preocupación.

— Sé que no te has estado sintiendo bien, creí que era mi imaginación y paranoia porque admito que te sobreprotejo un poco pero te escuché esta mañana— Frustrado al no saber cómo continuar se pasó la mano por el rostro, llevándose entre los dedos algo del maquillaje recién aplicado— Chan, respeto tu privacidad, es por eso que esperé a que estuvieras solo para hablar contigo, ¿Qué está pasando?

Chan de repente cayó en cuenta que no había nadie además de ellos dos en el enorme camerino, aterrado maldijo al resto de integrantes, los estilistas, el mánager, sus guardaespaldas y hasta a los de producción del show por haberse ido dejándole a merced del más astuto ser humano en kilómetros a la redonda. Desvió la mirada, no estaba con los ánimos para mentir o usar el ingenio y cambiar el tema, de hecho solo quería hacer la última presentación de promoción a su nuevo sencillo e irse a casa, necesitaba dormir aunque fuese un poco.

— No sé de qué hablas— dijo lo primero y más obvio que vino a su mente, arrepintiéndose luego porque la expresión de JeongHan demostraba claramente la poca credibilidad que le daba. Sacó el aire por su nariz con un bufido—. Estoy bien, en serio, realmente agradezco tu preocupación, por eso lamento decirte que es para nada

JeongHan frunció los labios, afligido, estaba decepcionado por que el muchacho a quien tanto adoraba parecía no querer confiar en él aunque el mismo JeongHan pudiese ponerle en sus manos hasta la vida de ser necesario. Se rascó el cuello, en una forma de expresar su incomodidad.

— Chan yo sé que tal vez-

— ¡¿Joven JeongHan qué le ha hecho a su maquillaje!?— una de las estilistas que recién entraba al lugar corrió exaltada hasta el apuesto muchacho, tomando con dos dedos la barbilla del nombrado revisaba exhaustiva el como la combinación de sombras neutrales se había arruinado en el ojo izquierdo— ¡Tardaré en arreglarlo y me enviaron a decirles que fueran a colocarse el equipo de audio!

— Me iré adelantando— Chan comentó sonriendo a la par que hacía una reverencia, aprovechó la conmoción para escabullirse, gracias al cielo, del pesado interrogatorio; ahora tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que diría a JeongHan más tarde cuando volvieran a casa, porque no, estaba seguro que su mayor no dejaría las cosas así, más por el hecho de haber sido demasiado obvio en querer ocultar la situación actual, seguro las alertas en el cerebro de Yoon estaban a su máximo potencial.

Bendita su suerte.

Caminó a la parte baja del escenario topándose casi de inmediato con una de las chicas del staff justo a la salida. Ella le pidió amablemente que fuera a la sala de espera de un costado para que le pusieran el equipo necesario, puesto que en unos minutos más tocaría su presentación. Él asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta amarilla más cercana.

Dentro estaban todos los miembros a excepción de JeongHan, ya listos completamente cada uno se distraía por separado, ya sea en su celular, leyendo algún libro o conversando con alguien más. 

Allá en la esquina más alejada JunHui jugueteaba con el piano viejo y polvoriento de utilería, se veía entretenido, pareciendo querer afinarlo.

Chan no podía apartar la vista de él, tan apuesto como era se igualaba su figura a un ángel inclusive haciendo algo tan simple como afinar un piano. Tal vez sintiendo en la nuca los ojos oscuros del más joven el muchacho de ascendencia china volteó la cabeza ubicando a Chan al otro extremo, le sonrió cálido, indicándole con la mano que se acercara a donde estaba él.

Chan quiso negarse, estar a su lado era doloroso, percibiendo el aroma de su perfume, escuchando la atrayente voz hablarle, ser el objetivo de su interés momentáneo, todo era como odiar el calor pero correr a hundirte en magma ardiente solo por gusto.

Y sin embargo era tan estúpido como para correr hasta él.

— ¿Por qué tan rápido?— le preguntó Jun con su característico tono tranquilo pero coqueto— ¿El futuro del K-Pop Lee Chan está nervioso por la presentación de hoy?

— Yo nunca me pongo nervioso— replicó rápidamente fingiendo enojo, tomando asiento a un lado de él en el banquito largo a juego con el piano. Estaba que se moría de la ansiedad, el tenerle ahí enfrente sin poder tocarlo como quería hacerlo le estaba matando por dentro.

Jun se carcajeó, enternecido, Chan siempre sacaba esa parte paternal que juraba no tener. Tras palmearle la cabeza e ignorante a las fuertes emociones que el joven a su costado le profesaba en silencio continuó tocando, incitando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo con palabras juguetonas, pasando su mano por sobre la pierna ajena de vez en cuando, y regalándole preciosas sonrisas cada que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Chan maldijo el día en que se enamoró de ese magnífico ser, permitiéndose aún así el disfrutar del momento distorsionándolo en su cabeza para hacerlo pasar por una pacífica conversación entre dos personas que realmente se amaban, escuchando palabras por parte de Jun que él no decía, solo para tranquilizar un poco a su afligido corazón dándole unas pocas ganas más de vivir, aunque no duró demasiado.

Tras unos veinte minutos un muchacho del staff se acercó al par de hombres, quebrantando la fantasiosa burbuja que el menor había creado—, Joven, debe ir a colocarse el equipo, ya todos están listos menos usted

Jun le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda alta, incitándolo a levantarse habiendo visto que Chan pareció haberse quedado petrificado en su lugar.

— Ah... sí, lo lamento— espabiló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su voz aún era ronca.

Enseguida siguió al empleado, justo sobre el largo tocador se encontraba únicamente un solo equipo, con auriculares y micrófono integrado. Simplemente se dejó hacer; las manos frías del joven se colaban bajo su camisa esmeralda mientras arreglaba los cables, quitándole un poco la sensación de desrealización que le azotaba ya desde hacía un par de semanas. 

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar a JeongHan mirándolo fijamente, frío, analítico, casi despreciativo. Algo dentro de él se removió al sentirse acorralado, tuvo náuseas y se apretó el estómago desviando la mirada a un costado. Sus orbes con lentillas azules se clavaron en el espejo del tocador, las ojeras bajo los ojos eran notorias incluso con el gran trabajo de maquillaje que llevaba encima, los labios resecos junto a sus pómulos marcados le daban un aire enfermo a su antes jovial figura; se lamentó por eso, nunca había tenido el mejor autoestima respecto a su físico y ahora que lucía tan acabado mucho menos.

— Todo listo— le dijo el muchacho, acomodándole nuevamente su camisa dentro del pantalón— Su micrófono estará apagado justo como nos lo pidió el manager, espero que su garganta mejore pronto

Él asintió, agradecido— Muchas gracias

Tras terminar se les avisó a los chicos que deberían dirigirse al escenario ya que en cinco minutos aproximadamente harían su presentación. Chan dejó que el resto se adelantara, fingía estar en el espejo arreglándose el cabello, notando bien claro las miradas preocupadas de SeungCheol, SeokMin, JiHoon y JiSoo al salir de la habitación. Maldijo internamente a Yoon JeongHan, que se quedó dentro a un lado de la puerta, recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados continuaba sin despegar los ojos de Chan.

El chico tomó aliento y con ello valentía, no podía perder más tiempo, era capaz de escuchar a través del auricular que preguntaban porqué ninguno de los dos había arribado aún. Cabizbajo caminó apresurado para salir, no obstante al último segundo JeongHan le tomó del hombro con fuerza, deteniéndole.

— Solo déjame decirte algo, niño— le habló con un tono seco, casi desconocido, Chan pudo saber que al ignorar su preocupación le había herido— Tu... la forma de obtener una buena figura no es esa— finalizó, dejándole ahí con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Los ojos de Lee se humedecieron por un instante, pero antes de tener tiempo para lamentarse fue empujado por un desconocido a través del pasillo para salir al escenario. 

Ellos se colocaron en los lugares correspondientes a cada quien, posición a empezar la coreografía; las cámaras se encendieron, las luces también, los gritos de las fans atravesaron sus auriculares y cuando la música comenzó Chan se sintió vivo otra vez.

O eso creía.

Justo en el último coro no pudo soportarlo más, apretándose el pecho se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, el esfuerzo físico había sido demasiado para su decadente salud, por más que quiso no pudo levantarse, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y no podía respirar.

Esa noche el integrante más pequeño de SEVENTEEN desfalleció a medio escenario entre dolorosos signos de asfixia, esa noche dio paso a muchas otras en donde las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie iban disminuyendo.

Así sucedió una semana, siete días de agonía, Lee Chan contra todo pronóstico escapó del hospital esa misma noche y se encerró en su habitación del departamento compartido sin abrirle la puerta a nadie. No respondía las llamadas del enfadado CEO, el mánager o los miembros, ni siquiera las de su familia, limitándose a enviar un mensaje a su madre diciendo que todo estaba bien. No salía a comer o beber, solo consumía lo que le dejaba MinGyu afuera de la puerta, y ni siquiera estaban seguros de que lo terminara todo. 

Cualquier adulto a su alrededor pensaba que estaba haciendo un berrinche por haber colapsado en público y pronto pasaría.

La empresa dio un comunicado aclarando que el incidente era una gripe muy fuerte y lo dejaron ahí.

Fue un martes cuando JunHui reventó. El resto de miembros si bien se mostraban preocupados dejaron de intentar hacerlo salir a los tres días, dándose prácticamente por vencidos. ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que estando uno de ellos tan enfermo los demás pudiesen vivir tan normalmente? Era repugnante de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Y Chan?— preguntó al anochecer, acababa de llegar de la empresa después de haber estado ahí todo el día enseñando baile a los trainees más jóvenes; todos sentados en la mesa esperaban a que MinGyu terminase de servir los platos, todos menos el más pequeño.

SoonYoung separó la mirada de su teléfono celular para observarle con pena, lucía realmente dolido— En su habitación, como siempre

JunHui pudo sentir como la rabia iba de a poco calentando su sangre. Iracundo lanzó su bolso al sofá más cercano, comenzando a quitarse su chaqueta de piel con brusquedad.

— ¿¡Cómo siempre!? ¿¡Acaso ninguno de ustedes se preocupa realmente por él!? ¡Es increíble que ni siquiera puedan fingir al menos un poco de preocupación!— les gritó, aventando la chaqueta al suelo.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, no atreviéndose a realizar sonido o movimiento alguno, entre sorprendidos y aterrados. Wen JunHui era de aquellos que solía tomar el papel de voz de la razón, resolvía los problemas entre los miembros prefiriendo más el conversar que discutir, eran contadas las ocasiones en que se le había visto enfadado, ésta vez se veía furioso.

Dándoles una última mirada desdeñosa encaminó determinado hasta el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones, dispuesto a sacar a Chan de la miseria en la que se hubo auto sumergido. Sin esperar que Chan le abriese la puerta -no funcionaría, lo comprobó en todas y cada una de las múltiples veces en que prácticamente rogó lo dejara pasar- procedió a comenzar a patear la manija con fuerza. Si ese niño no cedía él lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Detuvo sus golpes cuando tomando impulso captó el leve sonido de pies siendo arrastrados sobre alfombra, lentos pasos pesados en su dirección, casi dolorosos. Escuchó las llaves entrar al cerrojo y contó las cuatro vueltas que dieron antes de que la puerta se moviera lentamente hacia atrás solo un par de centímetros, revelando que dentro todo estaba en penumbras.

Dos pasitos y el cuerpo de Chan se dejó ver con la tenue iluminación amarillenta del pasillo. Jun jadeó cubriéndose la boca con la zurda; la esquelética y demacrada figura frente a él no era su pequeño, _no debía serlo_. Vestía un pijama azul marino, se lo había visto alguna vez pero en esta ocasión le quedaba bastante grande, con una manta sobre los hombros abrazaba un peluche de dinosaurio, regalo por parte de JeongHan. Estaba mucho más delgado que antes, eso era claro, se veía pálido, casi amarillento, sus labios lucían un preocupante color azul muy claro, como ese que tomaba un cadáver después de ciertas horas de haber muerto. Los enojados ojitos cansados, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, se clavaron fijos en los sorprendidos de Jun.

— Dino ¿Cómo te sien-

No pudo terminar de hablarle cuando el mencionado salió corriendo en dirección al baño incorporado de su habitación, abandonando el peluche y la manta en el proceso. Se apresuró tras él apenas le oyó toser fuertemente aunando unas cuantas arcadas al final del ataque. Chan estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, con el rostro prácticamente metido en el váter, se apretaba el pecho dolorosamente, incluso arañando la frágil piel. Comenzó a vomitar, Jun se acercó despacito palmeando su espalda y acariciando su cabello.

Entonces lo notó.

Los ojos de Jun se abrieron a toda su capacidad cuando por fin su cerebro salió del shock y le dejó entender lo que estaba viendo: flores, su pequeño estaba vomitando flores. 

Flores azules manchadas de sangre flotaban en el agua ahora enrojecida del váter.

— ¡Chan!— gritó aterrado.

Lo tomó entre brazos, era ligero, delgado a un punto nada sano, su cabello se pegaba a la frente sudada y con la poca fuerza que poseía trataba de tomar aire, su aliento apestaba a hierro gracias a la sangre. El joven enfermo se aferró al cuerpo ajeno, tembloroso al punto de la convulsión.

JunHui corrió hasta el living, gritándoles a los chicos que Chan estaba muy mal y necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Depositó el pálido cuerpo en el sofá más grande, ayudándolo a sentarse. Producto al escándalo el resto del grupo se apresuró siguiéndole, preocupados pero curiosos.

Entonces le dio otro ataque de tos que finalizó en vómito, e incrédulos todos pudieron observar como de los labios heridos salían flores azul brillante, flores cuyos pétalos se encontraban manchados de rojo. Una tras otra danzaban en el aire tan livianas como un diente de león antes de caer con gracia sobre el regazo del jovencito entre jugos gástricos, pedazos de carne y sangre.

MingHao jadeó aterrado, estaba que no lo creía, simplemente no podía aunque era más que obvio. Apretó el antebrazo de su compatriota chino, demasiado fuerte que seguro dejaría una marca.

— _Hanahaki_, Jun— susurró en el denso silencio que se había formado.

— Eso es imposible— respondió el otro, cortante. De un movimiento brusco logró Xu le soltara.

— ¿Y qué otra explicación le encuentras?— rebatió MingHao subiendo la voz.

Chan se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, apretando la tela de su pantalón sucio, perdido en las hipnotizantes flores azules cuyos pétalos iban poco a poco drenándole la vida.

— ¡Está erradicado! ¡Décadas en donde no se ha presentado ni un solo caso! ¿¡Y **tenía** que pasarle a **él**!?— dijo, la voz entrecortada y los ojos humedecidos, estaba a nada de romper en llanto, se sentía tan impotente que la sensación le quemaba las entrañas— ¡Padecerla es una sentencia de muerte MingHao, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera!

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos! ¿Y qué demonios significa eso que acaban de decir?— apremió JeongHan, comenzaba a molestarse, estaba realmente asustado por lo que acababa de presenciar y temía fuese a pasarle algo más a Chan.

— Hanahaki— MingHao respondió— del japonés es literalmente_ "vomitar flores"_, se le quedó ese nombre porque fueron los japoneses quienes la documentaron por primera vez— carraspeó, incómodo—. Es una enfermedad donde el sujeto sufre de un intenso amor no correspondido y el dolor que le causan esos sentimientos se manifiesta con flores, vomitan pequeños pétalos al inicio pero todo va empeorando con el paso del tiempo: los pétalos crecen de tamaño hasta alcanzar una moneda, luego pasan a ser tallos cerrados que se abren poco a poco en cada expulsión, cuando el enfermo de Hanahaki esta al límite es cuando vomita las flores ya abiertas, porque eso quiere decir que las raíces han terminado de crecer por lo que se enredan en los pulmones y el corazón apretándolos hasta que... hasta que los perfora y...— su voz temblaba.

— Y muere— finalizó Jun, inexpresivo— Y el tipo de flor que se expulsa también significa algo. El último caso documentado en China indicó que las flores eran anémonas blancas, amor fuerte pero fugaz

— Es un_ Lirio del Nilo_— comenzó MinGyu, jugueteaba entre sus dedos con una de las flores ensangrentadas que recogió del suelo, observándola sin hacerlo realmente, no sabiendo cómo sentirse al respecto—. También se le conoce como "Carta de amor", una declaración silenciosa de sentimientos profundos... ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no? Dino está sufriendo

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca!— le gritó JunHui desesperado. Todos se quedaron en silencio, jamás habían visto al siempre pacífico muchacho perder el temple de esa manera. Jun por su parte se negaba a creerles, simplemente era imposible que de todas las personas en el mundo fuese su pequeño Chan quien se condenara a sí mismo de esa manera.

El rechinar de el sofá les hizo voltear, a duras penas el menor se levantaba, dando cortos pasos temblorosos se dirigió hasta JunHui. El chino abrazó el cuerpo de Chan con fuerza sin importarle ensuciarse, temiendo que si le soltaba por un momento se desvanecería.

— Cama— dijo Chan en un susurro ronco, tenía días que no usaba su voz para otra cosa que no fuese quejarse en tonos bajos o llorar y el simple hecho de mover los músculos de la garganta le resultaba sumamente doloroso.

Jun asintió; depositando un beso amoroso en la cabeza del menor volvió a cargarle, e ignorando las quejas de los demás sobre llamar a un médico o al CEO de la empresa procedió a marcharse, nuevamente dirección a la habitación del pequeño.

SeungCheol decidió que lo mejor sería por esa noche dejarles ser, confiando en completa ceguera, puesto que había visto más de una vez la mirada de Lee Chan enfocarse fijo en JunHui, admirando, deseando, sufriendo, era mucho amor en una sola imagen. Si los rumores de aquella enfermedad eran ciertos, entonces estarían bien. Ya por la mañana llevarían al multitalentoso pequeño al hospital

Jun se dedicó a limpiarle usando un paño húmedo, pasando la tela sobre la piel con delicadeza, procediendo a cambiarle el pijama también.

Ninguno habló en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí.

A la tenue luz otorgada por la lámpara de noche sobre el escritorio Chan se veía tan frágil como una escultura de porcelana, pero al mismo tiempo despojado de la brillantez que se supone la juventud debe darle. Cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la sábana, pensando probablemente, y a esas alturas Jun de verdad quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se sentó a su lado, cometiendo el atrevimiento de tomar suavemente su fría mano entre las cálidas propias; el muchacho ni siquiera pareció notarlo, o prefirió elegir el camino de ignorarle si es que lo hizo. Wen comenzó a tartamudear sin saber realmente qué decir.

— Ahm... Dino... Yo... quisie-

— Gracias por preocuparte, Jun, pero estaré bien— le interrumpió de tajo, lo único que se movió en su cuerpo fueron los labios. De reojo vio la mueca herida de su compañero y se sintió culpable, el tono frío con el cual se habría dirigido hacia él . Aspiró, llenando sus heridos pulmones con el aire frío de la entrante madrugada, sintiendo las ramas tronar al rededor de ellos, apretando—. Estoy muriendo, lo sé— comentó como si nada.

— ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!— gritó desesperado, perdiendo la compostura por completo—¡Dime de quién estás enamorado y yo haré algo al respecto, lo que sea!

La expresión del bailarín más joven se deformó en una mueca de culpa, nunca quiso hacerle sentir así— Detente, por favor

— Chan... déjame ayudarte, no quiero perderte, no puedo perderte, te necesito aquí conmigo— suplicó, un par de lágrimas ya se abrían camino por sus mejillas, cayendo desde su barbilla hasta la colcha con un ligero ruido seco.

Chan permaneció en silencio escuchando a su mayor sollozar. Una idea revoloteaba incesante haciendo eco por toda su cabeza, susurrando con voz maliciosa que ya no tenía nada por perder y no estaba de más intentarlo. Tragó en seco antes de proseguir.

— Bésame— demandó después de un largo rato hundido en el mutismo apenas roto por los casi imperceptibles quejidos de Wen.

Los ojos de Jun parpadearon graciosamente un par de veces antes de que su mente analizara y comprendiese lo que aquella simple palabra significaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco tan doloroso que se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de apretar su pecho usando ambas manos, creyendo colapsaría causa del shock. No podía creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo, ese que estaba llevando a Chan al límite del sufrimiento no era él; y sin embargo sus esquivos ojos brillantes y las mejillas de color fantasmal tiñéndose lentamente de un adorable rojo le impedían mentirse a sí mismo.

Ni siquiera sopesó las consecuencias de ello, en un arrebato emocional lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros para estampar sus labios contra los ajenos; la acción fue tan repentina y demandante que Chan a duras penas pudo responder con torpeza, lo último que esperaba era que Jun de verdad fuese a hacerlo. Algo dentro de sí se removió conforme la sensación cálida se expandía en tiempo, pero no dolía, por primera vez en semanas no dolía, más bien se sentía como ser curado.

Los labios de JunHui sabían las bebidas energéticas de las máquinas expendedoras de la empresa, los de Chan al hierro que dejaba la sangre y la sal de sus lágrimas.

Jun se sentía culpable a horrores, realmente no sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo a su pequeño niño, deseaba desde lo más profundo haberse enterado de todo lo más rápido posible, no cuando Chan estaba tan al filo de la muerte. 

Se besaron por largos minutos, sus manos viajaban por la espalda, cintura, brazos y cuello del contrario, en una caricia tímida, cuidadosa, pero demasiado íntima como para desmeritarla. 

— Debes mejorarte— le susurró una vez decidieron era suficiente. Chan le había pedido avergonzado que durmiera con él esa noche, JunHui no puso resistencia. Acurrucados ambos se miraban de frente—. Haré todo lo posible para que te recuperes, lo imposible incluso, porque no voy a perderte ¿entiendes?

— Sí— respondió adormilado, recibiendo un corto beso en la frente. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la mirada amorosa de Jun.

Durante el resto de la noche tosió de vez en cuando, pero no volvió a escupir un solo pétalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ChanJun se me hace de las parejas más lindas que hay, son realmente adorables, me encantan.
> 
> Éste One-Shot llevaba, sin mentirles, como tres meses en mis borradores, pero no tenía inspiración para escribir nada de SVT, en cambio me obsesioné con una shipp crack de uno de mis anime/manga favoritos y pues las ideas que tenía eran sobre ellos, hasta estoy subiendo esos escritos.
> 
> Pero no crean que abandonaré ésto, sigue como un reto personal hacer las 154 historias


End file.
